20 Stycznia 2000
06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.40 Sydney (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1990, wyk. Valerie Bertinelli, Rebecca Bush, Craig Bierko, Matthew Perry (25 min) 08.05 Giełda - magazyn 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Wombelki - serial animowany, Kanada 1975 (22 min) 09.05 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Supergrupa (Bugs 3) (29) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. Craig McLachlan, Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, William Chubb (50 min) 10.50 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.10 Zwierzęta świata: Zatopiona kraina Scilly (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (stereo) 11.40 Po prostu paragraf: Separacja - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Horyzonty 12.45 Klan (296) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 13.15 Saga życia (5/6): Lennart Nillson - fotograf (1) - serial dokumentalny, Szwecja 1996 13.45 Nadzieja dla uzależnionych: Droga do San Patrignano (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 14.15 Halo aus Berlin - kurs języka niemieckiego dla dzieci i młodzieży 14.30 Muzyczna skakanka - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 15.40 Harry i Hendersonowie (Harry and the Hendersons) (21/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Zachary Bostrom, Molly Cheek, Bruce Davison, Carol-Ann Plante (22 min) 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1040) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.25 Credo 2000: Taize - jedność Chrześcijan w praktyce - magazyn 18.50 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zima w Wiklinowej Zatoce - serial animowany, Polska 1998 (15 min) 19.15 Jutro weekend - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Nash Bridges (70) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Jaime P. Gomez, Jeff Perry (43 min) 21.00 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Trudne pytania - program publicystyczny 21.55 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Sport 23.20 Fronda: Eutanazja - magazyn publicystyczny 23.55 Dziki Bill (Wild Bill) - western, USA 1995, reż. Walter Hill, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Ellen Barkin, John Hurt, Diane Lane (94 min) 01.30 Szklany dom - magazyn (powt.) 01.45 Mój ślad (powt.) 01.55 Zakończenie programu 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki (44) - serial obyczajowy, USA 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 15.00 W labiryncie (67/120) - serial obycz., Polska 15.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - czyli Światowid - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (76) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 17.00 Sakramenty w Kościele Starokatolickim Mariawitów 17.15 Pytania o nowy system emerytalny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Karnawał z Narodową Orkiestrą Polskiego Radia w Katowicach 20.00 Badziewiakowie (17) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.25 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Z archiwum X (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.30 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.05 Ekstradycja 2 (7/9) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 0.05 Hulki-Laskowskiego przygoda ze Szwejkiem - film dok. 0.35 Olimpijskie złoto - film obyczajowy, USA 2.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial młodzieżowy prod. USA 7.30 Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki (16/26) ,,Żegnaj George / Dzień z życia" - serial animowany prod. USA 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Ten sam świat 8.45 To jest temat - reportaż 9.00 Niezapomniany (35/235) - telenowela 9.30 Niezapomniany (36/235) - telenowela 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 Laboratorium: ,Jubileusz" - cykl Wiktora Niedzickiego 11.50 Tajniki matematyki: ,,Matematyk przepowiada pogodę" 12.05 Jajko Kolumba: "Prognoza pogody" - program edukacyjny 12.30 Klub Filipa - program dla młodzieży (powt.) 13.00 Portrety miast: "Strzegom" - reportaż 13.30 US OPEN '99 - reportaż 14.00 Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 Krople miłości (102/150) - telenowela 15.00 Prawnik radzi - poradnik 15.10 Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny (powt.) 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Temat wiejski (powt.) 16.35 Kwiaty i ogrody - poradnik (powt.) 16.45 Bez ściągi - program młodzieżowy 17.20 Co jest grane? 17.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co mnie gryzie? 18.50 Studio Trójki 18.45 Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 19.30 Miki Mol i straszne Płaszczydło (4-ost.) - serial animowany TVP 20.00 Niezapomniany (35/235) - telenowela 20.30 Niezapomniany (36/235) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż (powt.) 21.15 Ten sam świat (powt.) 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo Trójka 22.00 Krople miłości (102 - telenowela (powt.) 22.30 07 zgłoś się (2): "Wisior" - serial sensacyjny TVP 23.20 Obszary Niemiec: "Stuttgart" - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 23.45 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Szaleję za tobą (Mad About You) (24) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-97, reż. Danny Jacobson/Jeffrey Lane, wyk. Paul Reiser, Helen Hunt, Lisa Kudrow, Anne Ramsay (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Projekt Geeker (13) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (182) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (25) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 09.00 Hotelik 'Pod Sosnami' (Payne) (5/9) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. Andrew D. Weyman/Dorothy Lyman/Craig Zisk, wyk. John Larroquette, Jobeth Williams, Julie Benz, Rick Batalla (30 min) 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (4) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (35) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (61) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Dean Cain, Teri Hatcher, Lane Smith, Michael Landes (45 min) 12.30 Disco Polo Live (202) - program muzyczny 13.30 Rodzina zastępcza (21) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyka Janda, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 14.00 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.00 Karate Kot (1) - serial animowany, USA 1987 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Renegat (Renegade) (82) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 16.45 Alvaro (Era Una Vez...) (36) - telenowela, Brazylia 1998, reż. Jorge Fernando, wyk. Herson Capri, Drica Moraes, Andrea Beltrao, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (36) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (5) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) 20.00 V.I.P. (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. J. F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Ostry dyżur (E. R.) (98) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. George Clooney, Anthony Edwards, Noah Wyle, Julianna Margulies (45 min) 21.55 System (The Net) (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Bradford May/Scott Paulin, wyk. Brooke Langton, Joseph Bottoms, Tim Curry, Kelli Taylor (45 min) 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 13 Posterunek (41) - serial komediowy, Polska 1997, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 00.00 Super Express TV 00.20 Frederic Forsyth przedstawia: Ofiary wojny (Frederic Forsyth Cycle: Casualty of War) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Tom Clegg, wyk. David Threlfall, Shelley Hack, Amanda Burton, Alan Howard (92 min) 02.00 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie 6.45 Kropka nad "i" 7.15 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 7.45 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 8.10 Super Pig - serial anim. 8.35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial anim. 9.00 Kamila - serial 9.50 Maria - telenowela 10.40 Anna - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina - serial 12.55 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.25 Komandosi 13.55 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 14.20 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.45 Super Pig - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu - serial 16.15 Pełna chata - serial 16.45 Maraton uśmiechu -liga dowcipów 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 pogoda 19.35 Cristina - serial 20.30 Trudne decyzje - film obycz. USA (1986) 22.20 Ibisekcja - talk show 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.10 Kropka nad "i" 23.30 Pogoda 23.35 Multikino 0.05 Drew Carey show - serial 0.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 1.05 Granie na zawołanie left|thumb|80x80px 7.45 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 8.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 8.30 Telezakupy 9.05 Na południe - serial 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 11.00 Techno party - prog. muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - prog. rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - serial 14.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 14.58 77 sekund - dziennik TV NASZA 15.00 Kalambury - prog. rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 15.58 77 sekund - dziennik TV NASZA 16.00 Antonella - serial 16.50 Na południe - serial 16.58 77 sekund - dziennik TV NASZA 17.45 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 17.58 77 sekund - dziennik TV NASZA 18.00 "KLAKSON" - magazyn 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 18.58 77 sekund - dziennik TV NASZA 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial 20.00 Columbo - serial 21.45 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 22.40 Dziennik TV NASZA 22.55 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 23.10 Jeden z naszych - film fab. 1.30 TELE-INFORMATOR - Nocny left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993, wyk. Anne Curry, Allan Royal, Rene Frank, Renske van der Zee (25 min) 06.25 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 07.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 07.55 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży, Australia, wyk. Martin Henderson, Mick Innes, Alan Lovell, Jessica Napier (25 min) 08.20 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku - filmy animowane 09.05 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 09.30 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 10.20 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (50 min) 11.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 11.55 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (45 min) 12.40 Teleshopping 13.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 14.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku, Woody Woodpecker - filmy animowane 15.50 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) 16.20 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 17.10 MANTIS - serial SF, USA 1994, wyk. Carl Lumbly, Brion James, Ken Mars, Cordelia Gonzales (45 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1974, wyk. Peter Falk, Clive Revill, Jeanette Nolan, Bernard Hehrens (95 min) 21.45 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Johannes Brandrup, Uwe Buschken, Almut Eggert (50 min) 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.20 Dzikie koty (Strays) - horror, USA 1991, reż. John McPherson, wyk. Timothy Busfield, Kathleen Quinlan, Claudia Christian, William Boyett (80 min) 00.50 Sprawa dla Wycliffe'a - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1994, wyk. Jack Shepherd, Helen Masters, Jimmy Yuill (50 min) 01.40 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1974, wyk. Peter Falk, Clive Revill, Jeanette Nolan, Bernard Hehrens (95 min) 03.15 Dzikie koty (Strays) - horror, USA 1991, reż. John McPherson, wyk. Timothy Busfield, Kathleen Quinlan, Claudia Christian, William Boyett (80 min) (powt.) 04.35 Teleshopping left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda - magazyn 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Rozmowy Jerzego Markuszewskiego z K. Brandysem (7) (powt.) 09.00 Złotopolscy (142): Diabeł - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (20 min) 09.20 Mój ślad: Michał Urbaniak 09.30 Quasimodo (4/26) - serial animowany 10.00 Kuchnia polska (2/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1990, reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Majchrzak (60 min) (powt.) 11.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.45 Złotopolscy (142): Diabeł - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Zaproszenie: Alma Mater Cracoviensis (2) - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn olimpijski (powt.) 13.55 Magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 14.15 Mickiewiczowskie gawędy Barbary Wachowicz (powt.) 14.30 Ich miłość - film dokumentalny Romana Wionczka (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Karnawał po polsku - reportaż Mai Kossakowskiej 15.30 Tatrzańskie Muzeum - reportaż Lucyny Smolińskiej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Quasimodo (4/26) - serial animowany (powt.) 17.35 Mój ślad: Michał Urbaniak (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Credo 2000 - magazyn katolicki 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy (142): Diabeł - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Maurycy i Hawranek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Teatr Telewizji: Don Kichot - sztuka Michaiła Bułhakowa, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Domagalik, wyk. Marek Walczewski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krystyna Tkacz, Danuta Stenka (95 min) 21.35 Abecadło kina: Melodramat - reportaż Iwonny Łękawy 21.55 Rok Bachowski: Bach pod batutą Agnieszki Duczmal: J. S. Bach - Koncert D-moll na 2 skrzypce BWV 1043 22.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny (powt.) 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 00.55 Złotopolscy (142): Diabeł - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Maurycy i Hawranek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 02.00 Teatr Telewizji: Don Kichot - sztuka Michaiła Bułhakowa, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Domagalik, wyk. Marek Walczewski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krystyna Tkacz, Danuta Stenka (95 min) (powt.) 03.35 Abecadło kina: Melodramat - reportaż Iwonny Łękawy (powt.) 03.50 Rok Bachowski: Bach pod batutą Agnieszki Duczmal: J. S. Bach - Koncert D-moll na 2 skrzypce BWV 1043 (powt.) 04.05 Mój ślad: Michał Urbaniak (powt.) 04.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Makakofonia - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok blok - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Tajemniczy ogród (14) - serial animowany, Japonia 1994 09.00 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (44) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 (powt.) 09.30 Super Stories (14) - serial animowany 10.00 M.A.S.H. (30) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (25 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (13) (nowa seria) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei Do Gado) (14) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (50 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (146) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (146) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Soundtrack - program muzyczny 14.00 Dżana - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (147) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (147) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Tajemniczy ogród (15) - serial animowany, Japonia 1994 17.40 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (42) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 18.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (14) (nowa seria) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Super Express TV 20.15 Wyścig po złoto: historia Silken Laumann (Golden Will: The Silken Laumann Story) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1996, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Nancy Anne Sakovich, Dylan Neal, Kate Trotter (95 min) (powt.) 22.00 Skrzydła (Wings) (90) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, Thomas Haden Church (25 min) 22.30 Ochrona absolutna (Total Security) (2/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Steven Bochco, wyk. James Remar, James Belushi, Debrah Farentino, Tracey Needham (45 min) 23.25 Przybysz (The Visitor) (2) - serial SF, USA 1997, reż. Roland Emmerich/Dean Devlin, wyk. John Corbett, Steve Railsback, Grand L. Bush, Leon Rippy (45 min) 00.20 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 01.20 Piosenka na życzenie 02.20 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Nareszcie miłość (At Long Last Love) - film muzyczny, USA 1975, reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Cybill Shepherd, Madeline Kahn (104 min) 10.10 (K) Shadrach - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Andie McDowell, Harvey Keitel, Scott terra, Daniel Treat (84 min) 11.35 (K) Deser: Dzień matki - film krótkometrażowy 11.55 (K) Dziwna planeta (Strange Planet) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Emma-Kate Crogham, wyk. Claudia Karvan, Naomi Watts, Alice Garner, Aaron Jeffrey (92 min) 13.30 (K) Boskie stworzenia z Celebesu - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Dama w betonie (Lady in Cement) - film kryminalny, USA 1968, reż. Gordon M. Douglas, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Raquel Welch, Richard Conte, Martin Gabel (90 min) 16.30 (K) Deser: Mała wpadka - film krótkometrażowy 16.55 (K) Z wiatrem przeminęło (Wind With the Gone) - film obyczajowy, Argentyna 1998, reż. Alejandro Agresti, wyk. Angela Molina, Vera Fogwill, Fabian Vena, Jean Rochefort (91 min) 18.30 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) John Wayne - amerykańska legenda - film dokumentalny 21.35 (K) CINEKLUB: Złoto Alaski (North to Alaska) - western, USA 1960, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. John Wayne, Stewart Granger, Ernie Kovacs, Mickey Shaughnessy (117 min) 23.35 (K) Requiem dla Browna (Brown's Requiem) - film kryminalny, USA 1998, reż. Jason Freeland, wyk. Michael Rooker, Kevin Corrigan, Selma Blair,Tobin Bell (100 min) 01.20 (K) Pasja (Passion) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Peter Duncan, wyk. Barbara Hershey, Richard Roxburg, Claudia Karvan, Emily Wood (98 min) 03.00 (K) Przypadek Pekosińskiego - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Grzegorz Królikiewicz, wyk. Bronisław Pekosiński, Maria Klejdysz, Anna Seniuk (85 min) 04.30 (K) Aleks i cyganka (Alex & The Gypsy) - melodramat, USA 1976, reż. John Korty, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Genevieve Bujold (100 min) 06.10 (K) Świat przyrody: Niebezpieczne kwiaty - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 06.45 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Mel Gibson - magazyn filmowy 07.20 Mała milionerka (Little Miss Millions) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Howard Hesseman, Love Hewitt, Anita Morris, James Avery (90 min) 08.50 Spitfire Grill - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Lee David Zlotoff, wyk. Ellen Burstyn, Alison Elliott, Marcia Gay Harden, Will Patton (111 min) 10.50 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 11.15 Zawsze górą (Always Outnumbered) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Bill Cobbs, Daniel Williams, Natalie Cole (110 min) 13.00 Huśtawka (Seesaw) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. George Case, wyk. David Suchet, Geraldine James, Amanda Ooms, Neil Stuke (102 min) 14.45 Nautilus - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Ed Raymond, wyk. Hannes Jaenicke, Ed Roberts (104 min) 16.25 Zdradziecki wirus (Airborne) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Julian Grant, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Sean Bean, Kim Coates, Torri Higginson (90 min) 18.00 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Uma Thurman - magazyn filmowy 18.30 Przyjemniaczek (Mr Nice Guy) - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1997, reż. Sammo Hung, wyk. Jackie Chan, Richard Norton, Miki Lee, Karen McLymont (85 min) 20.00 Nowy Ku-Klux-Klan - serial dokumentalny, USA 21.00 Krzyk 2 (Scream 2) - horror, USA 1997, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Neve Campbell, Courteney Cox, David Arquette, Liev Schreiber (116 min) 23.05 Zawsze górą (Always Outnumbered) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Bill Cobbs, Daniel Williams, Natalie Cole (110 min) 00.40 Upalne lato (Locusts) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. John Patric Kelly, wyk. Kate Capshaw, Jeremy Davies, Ashley Judd, Daniel Meyer (120 min) 02.50 Osaczeni (Ambushed) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Ernest Dickerson, wyk. Courtney Vance, Virginia Madsen (95 min) 04.30 Na Srebrnym Globie (1) - film SF, Polska 1989, reż. Andrzej Żuławski, wyk. Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Trela, Iwona Bielska, Jerzy Grałek (98 min) left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Sąsiedzi - telenowela 7.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial 8.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 8.30 W naszej rodzinie - serial 9.00 Kilroy - talk show 10.00 Samotny kucharz - prog. rozryw. 10.30 Sekrety kuchni Boonie Stern 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial 13.00 Nowożeńcy - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 14.00 Inny świat - serial 15.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 15.30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela 16.00 St Tropez - serial 17.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial 17.30 W naszej rodzinie - serial 18.00 Reporterzy mody - magazyn 18.30 Faceci do zadań specjalnych 19.00 Słońce Miami - telenowela 20.00 Strefa komedii: Cosby - serial 21.00 Film nominowany do Złotego Globu: Festen - dramat obycz. 23.00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 0.00 Dzień pamięci - dramat obycz., USA 1.45 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 2.45 Szpital Wszystkich Świętych - serial 3.45 Aktorzy prowincjonalni - dramat obycz., Polska left|thumb|80x80px 5.30 Top Shop 7.40 Przyjaciele - serial anim. 8.15 Top Shop 12.15 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13.15 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 20.00 Top Shop 21.15 Stellina - telenowela 22.20 Top Shop 0.10 Playboy - magazyn erot. left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.35 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.25 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.40 Zagrajmy w 'Potwory i labirynty' - film SF, USA 10.25 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.15 Mój tata jest niewinny (1) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 13.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.45 Mój tata jest niewinny (2) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 15.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 16.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 16.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 17.20 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.15 Nocny łowca (Night Hunter) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Rick Jacobson, wyk. Don Wilson, Melanie Smith, Nicholas Guest, Sid Sham (70 min) 19.25 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 19.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.25 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.10 Krwawe pieniądze - film sensacyjny 22.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.15 Dziwka 2 (Whore 2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Amos Kollek, wyk. Amos Kollek, Caroline Sinclar, Mari Nelson, Maria Sucharetza (81 min) 00.40 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.25 Dreamaniac - thriller, USA 1986, reż. David de Coteau, wyk. Thomas Bern, Kim McKamy, Sylvia Summers, Mike Warren (83 min) 02.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Wzgórze Ya-Pa 3 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Rocklista - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 Bunkier 01.00 Atomix left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 07.40 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (90 min) 09.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 09.50 Arystokracja podziemi (Lady for a Day) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1933, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. May Robson, Warren William, Guy Kibbee, Glenda Farrell (100 min) 11.30 Junior - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.30 Bogaci bogacze (Ricchi ricchissimi praticamente in mutande) - komedia, Włochy 1982, reż. Sergio Martino, wyk. Renato Pozzetto, Pippo Franco, Edwige Fenech (95 min) 14.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 15.00 Hrabia Max (Il conte Max) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1957, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Vittorio de Sica, Tina Pica, Anne Vernon (99 min) 16.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.40 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 19.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 20.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 20.30 Wczoraj, dziś, jutro (Ieri, oggi, domani) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1963, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Aldo Giuffre, Tina Pica (110 min) 22.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 23.00 Dziewczyny z parkingu (Valet Girls) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Rafał Zieliński, wyk. Jeanne Byron, Meri D. Marshall, April Stewart, John Terlesky (89 min) 00.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 00.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 01.20 Witaj słoniu (Buon giorno, elefante) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1952, reż. Gianni Franciolini, wyk. Vittorio de Sica, Maria Mercader, Nando Bruno, Sabu (82 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.05 Historia Elisabeth Nietzsche (1/2) 06.55 Ognista niwa 07.55 Jazzowe inspiracje (10/13): Brzmienie Arabii 08.25 Być oficerem 09.45 Tajemnicza książka 10.25 Cela 11.25 Clive Anderson - nasz człowiek (3/6): Dominika 11.55 Kulisy telewizji francuskiej (2/3): Operatorzy 13.05 Surinam - opowieści znad rzeki 14.00 Wiek XX (11/13): Skandale 14.55 Aktualności z przeszłości (51) 15.50 Eugene Ionesco - uśmiech zbuntowanego anioła 16.50 Opieka społeczna (2-ost.) 18.05 Bitwa o Dien-Bien-Phu 18.55 Tylko boks. Reszta to nuda 20.05 Imrageni wyruszają na połów 20.30 Prosto do nieba (6-ost.): W górę i w dal 21.25 Apollo 17. Ostatni lot na księżyc 22.15 Historia rumu 23.05 Amerykańskie wizje (3/8): Dziki zachód 00.05 Wieś naszych wspomnień 01.00 Rzecz o imigrantach left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 12.30 Teleshopping 13.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 17.30 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Powrót na Bataan (Back to Bataan) - film wojenny, USA 1945, reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. John Wayne, Anthony Quinn, Philip Ahn, Edmund Glover (95 min) 22.00 Pogrom wampirów (Slaughter of the Vampires) - horror, Włochy 1961, reż. Roberto Mauri, wyk. Dieter Eppler, Walter Brandi, Graziella Granata, Paolo Solvay (72 min) 23.40 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 08.00 Życie jak poker (14) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe (Due South) (14) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb (130) - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica (14) - serial animowany 11.00 Techno party - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker (14) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 13.00 Antonella (104) - telenowela 14.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica (14) - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella (104) - telenowela 16.50 Na południe (Due South) (14) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 17.45 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 18.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (130) - serial animowany 18.30 Życie jak poker (14) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja (My Secret Identity) - serial SF, USA 1988, reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1974, wyk. Peter Falk, Patrick McGoohan, Tom Simcox, Mark Wheeler (95 min) 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Johannes Brandrup, Uwe Buschken, Almut Eggert (50 min) 22.40 Dziennik 22.55 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.10 Jeden z naszych (One of Our Own) - film kryminalny, USA/Kanada 1998, reż. David Winning, wyk. Michael Ironside, Currie Graham, Frederic Forrest, Peta Wilson (120 min) 01.30 Życie jak poker (14) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 01.50 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 02.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Labolatorium - magazyn 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.05 (WP) Jajko Kolumba - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) US Open '99 - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Prawnik radzi 15.10 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.35 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Na wschód od Sahary - serial dokumentalny 16.45 Dobrze być... - serial dokumentalny 17.10 Powtórzenie na życzenie 17.30 Panorama łomżyńska 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Klub Telewizji Białystok 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Miki Mol i straszne Płaszczydło - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Pocztówki z regionu 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (2/20): Wisior - serial kryminalny, Polska 1976, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Henryk Bista, Adam Ferency (50 min) 23.20 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Labolatorium - magazyn 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.05 (WP) Jajko Kolumba - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) US Open '99 - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Prawnik radzi 15.10 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.35 Talk show na granicy 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Dom pełen zwierząt 16.25 Gość Siódemki 16.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 17.00 Artwizje 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Spotkania z muzyką 18.30 Academia Juvenalis 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Miki Mol i straszne Płaszczydło - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 21.55 Program na piątek 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (2/20): Wisior - serial kryminalny, Polska 1976, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Henryk Bista, Adam Ferency (50 min) 23.20 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Labolatorium - magazyn 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.05 (WP) Jajko Kolumba - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) US Open '99 - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Prawnik radzi 15.10 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Plecak pełen przygód 16.00 Fangor - pół wieku malowania - reportaż 16.30 Istnieje tylko co się widzi - reportaż 17.00 Hallo krzyżówka - teleturniej 17.15 Układamy-wygrywamy - teleturniej 17.30 Dolnośląski magazyn reporterów 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.35 Twój portfel 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Miki Mol i straszne Płaszczydło - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Garaż - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (2/20): Wisior - serial kryminalny, Polska 1976, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Henryk Bista, Adam Ferency (50 min) 23.20 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 08.05 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 08.20 Wsi moja sielska, anielska (Vesnicko ma strediskova) - komedia, Czechosłowacja 1985, reż. Jiri Menzel, wyk. Janos Ban, Marian Labuda, Petr Cepek, Jan Hartl (98 min) 10.15 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Tadeusz Komorowski - film dokumentalny 12.00 Amman i miejsca historyczne Jordanii - film dokumentalny 12.30 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 13.00 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 14.00 Bajki Bolka i Lolka, Uczciwa walka, reksio - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Dla ciebie - program poradnikowy 15.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.45 Dwory i Pałace Ziemi Gorzowskiej - program krajoznawczy 16.00 Życie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Wigilijny uśmiech dziecka 16.40 Nie dość o sporcie 16.50 Kotłownia - program muzyczny 17.20 Ssakrum - magazyn dla studentów 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Czwartkowy TV TOYA CLUB 18.00 Bajki Bolka i Lolka, Nieśmiały torreador, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 18.30 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy 19.15 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 19.30 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy 20.30 Diamenty - serial sensacyjny 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.10 Dla prawo i leworęcznych - program publicystyczny 22.20 Reportaż 22.35 Punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22.45 Ssakrum - magazyn dla studentów 23.05 Prognoza pogody left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Film fabularny 12.50 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 13.35 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Muzyka mniej poważna 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Amour - film obyczajowy, Francja 16.45 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 17.00 Decoy - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.30 Zoolife - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 18.30 Z pamiętnika podróżnika 19.00 Program lokalny 20.00 Ona jest za wysoka - komedia, USA 21.30 Kto się nie boi Leszka Kołakowskiego - talk show 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Arctic Blue - film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Peter Masterson, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Dylan Walsh, Rya Kihistedt, Jon Cuthbert (92 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Program na piątek 00.05 BTV nocą left|thumb|80x80px 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Lokalny Poznań 08.05 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 08.15 Między nami smakoszami - program kulinarny 08.40 Historia pieniędzy - program popularnonaukowy 08.55 Komentarz sportowy 09.25 Tadeusz Komorowski - film dokumentalny 10.15 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 10.45 Strach ma wielkie... powodzenie - reportaż 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Moja firma 11.50 Wplączemy Cię w sieć - program komputerowy 12.00 Amman i miejsca historyczne Jordanii - film dokumentalny 12.30 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 13.00 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Uczciwa walka, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe 16.10 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Medycyna tradycyjna w Ameryce Łacińskiej - serial popularnonaukowy 17.30 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 18.30 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy 19.15 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Nieśmiały torreador, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.15 Czas na sport - program sportowy 20.25 Diamenty - serial sensacyjny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Dla ciebie - magazyn dla kobiet 23.25 Diamenty - serial sensacyjny left|thumb|80x80px 07.30 Informacje TV-51 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Techno party - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Informacje TV-51 18.00 Zdrowie 2000 - magazyn medyczny 18.20 W obiektywie - reportaż 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 22.40 Dziennik 22.55 Informacje TV-51 23.10 Jeden z naszych (One of Our Own) - film kryminalny, USA/Kanada 1998, reż. David Winning, wyk. Michael Ironside, Currie Graham, Frederic Forrest, Peta Wilson (120 min) 01.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 01.50 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 02.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Nie ma tęczy nad La Paz - film dokumentalny 09.40 Karmelici w Brazylii - program duszpasterski 10.00 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 10.10 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Życie na pustyni - film przyrodniczy 10.55 Archeologia: Achajowie - film dokumentalny 11.40 Odkryć cudowny świat nauki i techniki: Problem przecieków - program popularnonaukowy 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Matka Boska z Gwadelupy - film dokumentalny 12.25 Rozmowy z Wandą Ossowską: Przebaczenie 12.40 Giuseppe Marello - film dokumentalny 13.10 Co znaczy dorastać w Ameryce Łacińskiej - reportaż 13.30 Pigmeje - film dokumentalny 13.45 Tajemnicze skarby Porsenny - reportaż 14.00 Frygijskie hierapolis - magiczne źródła - film dokumentalny 14.30 Dar z życia - program duszpasterski 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Jelenie i antylopy amerykańskie - film przyrodniczy 15.50 Instytucja spełnionej nadziei - reportaż 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Męczennicy misji - film dokumentalny 16.35 Medycyna rodzinna - program medyczny 16.50 Filippo Neri - cztery wieki temu - felieton 17.05 Oratorium - film dokumentalny 17.30 Bóg istnieje - film dokumentalny 18.00 Austria - białe szaleństwo - film krajoznawczy 18.30 Święty Ryszard Pampuri - film dokumentalny 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Rekoronacja w Skępem - reportaż 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Ścieżki kultury: Katedry - magazyn kulturalny 19.55 Maryja i Konfederacja Barska w twórczości Jacka Kowalskiego - program muzyczny 20.20 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 20.35 Różaniec: część radosna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Twarze Tadmoru - film dokumentalny 21.30 Wspaniałości przyrodnicze Europy (4) - film przyrodniczy 22.30 Klasyka automobilizmu (8) - program motoryzacyjny 22.55 Święty Maksymilian patron trudnych czasów - film dokumentalny 23.45 Misje: Róbmy to nadal wspólnie - program duszpasterski 00.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 M6 Express 11.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 M6 Express 12.05 Something So Right - serial komediowy, USA 1996 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.35 Niewinne kłamstewka (Little White Lies) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Anson Williams, wyk. Ann Jillian, Tim Matheson, Suzie Plakson, Marc McClure (89 min) 15.10 Models Inc. - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 16.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 17.40 Program dla dzieci 18.30 Sliders - serial SF, USA 19.20 Susan! - serial fabularny, USA 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Passe simple - magazyn 20.55 La voie est libre - film fabularny, Francja, reż. Stephane Clavier, wyk. Francois Cluzet, Philippine Leroy-Beaulieu, Emma de Caunes, Eric Caravaca (84 min) 22.30 Wybrańcy piekieł (Witchboard - The Possession) - horror, USA/Kanada 1995, reż. Peter Svatek, wyk. David Nerman, Locky Lambert, Cedric Smith, Donna Sarrasin (89 min) 00.10 Mode 6 - magazyn o modzie 00.20 Nieśmiertelny - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.10 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 02.10 Turbo - magazyn 02.40 Fani - magazyn muzyczny 03.00 Frequestar: Gerard Jugnot - magazyn muzyczny 03.45 Buddy Miles - koncert 05.10 Jimmy Thackety - koncert 05.35 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny left|thumb|80x80px 02.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 05.00 Wiadomości 05.15 Delikatna trucizna - serial 06.15 Maski - show 06.45 Człowiek i prawo 07.35 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży - serial przygodowy 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Dzień dobry - magazyn 08.50 Sierżant milicji (Sierżant milicji) - serial, ZSRR 09.55 Panorama śmiechu Jewgienija Petrosjana 10.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 11.00 Wiadomości 11.20 Walki zwierząt - serial animowany 11.50 Teleturniej dla dzieci 12.05 Program 100% 12.30 ...Dla szesnastolatków i starszych 13.00 Delikatna trucizna - serial 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Kalambury - magazyn rozrywkowy 15.00 Proces 15.45 Prognoza pogody 15.50 V. I. P. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Głupcy umierają w piątki (Duraki umirajut po piatnicam) - film sensacyjny, ZSRR/Bułgaria 1990, reż. Rudolf Fruntow, wyk. Wasilij Miszczenko, Oksana Fandera, Igor Jankowskij, Rita Siergiejeczewa (96 min) 19.40 Kalejdoskop pomyłek - program A. Gordona 20.00 Wiadomości 20.10 Człowiek, który zerwał 1000 kajdanów (Man Who Broke 1000 Chains) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Daniel Mann, wyk. Val Kilmer, Charles Durning, Sonia Braga, James Keach (95 min) 21.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 08.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 (P) Bobsleje: Zawody PŚ w Cortina d'Ampezzo - czwórki (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.15 (P) (na żywo) Biathlon: Zawody PŚ w Antholz - 10 km mężczyzn 10.30 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 13.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne (wydarzenia dnia) 19.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Międzynarodowy turniej Gazi Cup w Antalya - mecz Borussia Dortmund - FC Schalke 04 21.30 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Irene Pacheco - Pedro Pena) 22.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Monte Carlo (wydarzenia dnia) 23.15 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne (wydarzenia dnia) 00.15 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Garmisch-Partenkirchen (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.45 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (wydarzenia dnia) 01.15 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Monte Carlo (wydarzenia dnia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 03.00 Monster Trucks (7) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Fuldzie (powt.) 05.00 Bilard: Grand Prix Niemiec w Homburgu (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (7) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Kulturystyka: Zawody International Powerman '99 (powt.) 09.45 Poza kontrolą (23) - magazyn (powt.) 10.15 Monster Trucks (21) (powt.) 10.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (24) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 (na żywo) Golf: Mercedes-Benz Vodacom SA Open w Johannesburgu 15.30 Takeshi's Castle (80) (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (81) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Bundesliga Classic - sezon 98/99 (powt.) 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 W NBA: mecz San Antonio Spurs - Portland Trail Blazers 23.00 Knockout Fightnight: Walka Junior Jones - Tracy Harris Patterson - magazyn bokserski (powt.) 23.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 00.15 WOW Fun Power 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Poza kontrolą (27) - magazyn (powt.) 02.00 WOW Fun Power (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.10 Fiktiv - magazyn satyryczny 06.40 Idź na całość! - teleturniej (powt.) 07.20 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 (powt.) 08.20 Ulice San Francisco - serial sensacyjny, USA 1977 (powt.) 09.20 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 10.25 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 (powt.) 11.25 Dzień delfina (The Day of the Dolphin) - film przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. George C. Scott, Trish Van Devere, Paul Sorvino, Fritz Weaver (100 min) 13.15 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 14.15 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial obyczajowy, USA 1983 15.10 Riptide - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984 16.05 Ulice San Francisco - serial sensacyjny, USA 1977 17.10 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.10 Wiadomości 18.20 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.15 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 Baza Pensacola - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 21.10 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 22.15 K1 Reportaże - magazyn reporterów 23.10 K1 Maagzyn 23.40 K1 Reportaże - magazyn reporterów 00.25 Wiadomości 00.30 Baza Pensacola - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 (powt.) 01.20 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 (powt.) 02.25 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 (powt.) 03.15 Wiadomości 03.20 Legendy kung-fu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994 (powt.) 04.20 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 05.10 Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy - serial przygodowy, USA 1958 (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.40 Program lokalny 07.10 Wilk morski - serial dla młodzieży 07.35 Chińska pieśń - Quieczbeu - program muzyczny 07.40 Eksperci - magazyn porad 08.10 Reportaż MDR: Mama już nie pije (powt.) 08.40 Teleteka - magazyn porad 09.03 Fliege - talk show 10.00 Po prostu genialne! - program rozrywkowy 10.20 Teleteka-telegram 10.30 Wędrowanie po Turyngii - magazyn krajoznawczy 11.00 Wiadomości o nauce - magazyn popularnonaukowe 11.45 Kronika przełomu - program dokumentalny 12.00 MDR o dwunastej - magazyn południowy 13.00 Na życzenie - program muzyczny 14.00 Po drugiej - magazyn południowy 14.30 Wolne pokoje - magazyn mieszkaniowy 15.30 Sztuga kulinarna według Vincenta Klinka - magazyn kulinarny 16.00 Po czwartej - magazyn popołudniowy 18.00 Brisant - magazyn sensacji 18.28 MDR aktuell - wiadomości w skrócie 18.30 Teleteka - magazyn porad 18.52 Piaskowy dziadek - serial animowany 19.00 Program lokalny 19.30 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 19.50 Śmieszne archiwum Rudiego - program rozrywkowy 20.15 Sprawa dla Eschera - magazyn porad 21.00 Dziś jest 20 stycznia: przeboje wielkiego dnia - program rozrywkowy 21.45 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 22.00 artour - magazyn kulturalny 22.30 Dobra nowina z Sing Sing - film dokumentalny 23.00 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 23.05 Fatal affaair - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Marc S. Grenier, wyk. C. Thomas Howell, Maxim Roy, Jay Underwood Mark Camacho (88 min) 00.35 Brisant - magazyn sensacji (powt.) 01.05 Sprawa dla Eschera - magazyn porad (powt.) 01.50 EastSide Storys - program rozrywkowy 02.15 artour - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 02.24 1000 stawów - film krajoznawczy 03.15 SachsenSpiegel - magazyn regionalny 03.45 Sachsen-Anhalt heute - magazyn regionalny 04.15 Thüringen Journal - magazyn regionalny 04.45 Po czwartej - magazyn popołudniowy (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.45 Galileo (powt.) 06.05 s.a.m. (powt.) 07.00 taff (powt.) 07.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 (powt.) 07.50 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.20 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1990 08.50 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.25 Miłość po francusku (L'amour en douce) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1984, reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Jean-Pierre Marielle, Daniel Auteuil, Emmanuelle Beart, Sophie Barjac (94 min) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 18.00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1989 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1990 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Słoń w moim łóżku (Der Elefant in meinem Bett) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1999, reż. Mark Schlichter, wyk. Peter Lohmeyer, Antje Schmidt, Oliver Korittke, Aglaia Szyszkowitz (95 min) 22.15 Switch - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.45 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 23.40 Prawo Zjadacza Węży (Snake Eater 3) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Scott Bigelow, Minor Mustain, Tracey Cook (80 min) 01.15 Pamięć absolutna - serial SF, USA 1998 02.10 Słodki grzech (powt.) 03.05 Reporterzy (powt.) 04.00 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 04.50 Nicole (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Cobra 11 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999/00 21.15 Balko - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999/00 22.15 Łowca duchów John Sinclair - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 2000 23.15 UFO 2000 (2) - program dokumentalny 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.55 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 Life! (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 -08.00 Seriale animowane 08.00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF, USA 1997 09.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 10.25 In the House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 (powt.) 10.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 11.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 11.55 -16.00 Seriale animowane 16.00 Beverly Hills, 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/98 17.00 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.30 In the House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Too Young to Die? - film kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Juliette Lewis, Michael Tucker, Brad Pitt, Michael O'Keefe (89 min) 22.05 Die Redaktion - magazyn reporterów 23.15 Hot Jokes - program rozrywkowy 23.50 X-Factor (Sex Machine) - film erotyczny, USA 1991, reż. Charles Grey, wyk. Marc Wallice, Heather Hart, Eric Edwards, Gail Force (73 min) 01.10 Electric Blue - magazyn erotyczny 02.00 Tricks of the Trade - komedia kryminalna, USA 1989, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Cindy Williams, Markie Post, Scott Paulin, James Whitmore Jr. (99 min) 04.00 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990/95 04.55 California Dreams - serial komediowy, USA 1992 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial sensacyjny, USA 1987 10.00 Rewir Wolffa - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1994 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Halo, wujku doktorze! - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Na kłopoty Stefanie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 22.15 Drużyna Alfa - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - program rozrywkowy 00.15 Frasier - serial komediowy, USA 1994 00.45 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 01.15 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1996 (powt.) 02.10 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 03.10 Vera w południe (powt.) 04.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch (powt.) 04.25 Szczera prawda! (powt.) 04.55 blitz (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Dennis i Gnasher - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Raccoons - serial animowany 07.15 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.10 Nowy świat gnomów - serial animowany 08.35 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 09.10 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.40 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 10.40 Dusty - serial familijny, Australia 1987 11.05 Skippy - serial animowany (powt.) 11.30 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 12.00 Bionic Six - serial animowany 12.25 Gumisie - serial animowany (powt.) 12.50 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.15 Raccoons - serial animowany 13.40 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.00 Nowy świat gnomów - serial animowany 14.30 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 14.55 Aladyn - serial animowany (powt.) 15.20 Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 15.45 Dennis i Gnasher - serial animowany 16.15 Skippy - serial animowany 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.30 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 18.00 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 18.55 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Dirk Bach Show - program rozrywkowy 21.15 Beverly Hills, 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/91 22.10 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/99 23.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 23.50 Doug - serial animowany 00.15 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 00.40 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.10 Program nocny left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Mieszkać i żyć - magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 07.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987/95 (powt.) 07.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Mieszkać i żyć: macierzyństwo, zdrowie - magazyn poradnikowy 08.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.15 Mieszkać i żyć: kulinaria, moda, hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 10.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 10.50 Jeopardy! - teleturniej, wydanie dla dzieci (powt.) 11.20 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej (powt.) 12.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 12.35 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/88, wyk. Richard van Vleet, Ellen Dolan, Michael O'Leary, Mary Kay Adams 13.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987/95, wyk. Susan Flannery, John McCook, Ron Moss, Teri Ann Linn 14.00 Tmini3 zaprasza na kreskówki: Mała ksieżniczka Sara, Georgie, Cudowna Pollyanna, Piłkarze, Z jak Zorro, Double Dragon, Księga dżungli - seriale animowane 17.05 Mieszkać i żyć: internet, zdrowie, kulinaria, moda, hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 18.25 Psie porady z pedigree - magazyn 18.30 Schwupps! - wideoshow - program rozrywkowy 19.05 Jeopardy! - teleturniej, wydanie dla dzieci 19.35 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej 20.15 The Drowning Pol - film kryminalny, USA 1975, reż. Stuart Rosenberg, wyk. Paul Newman, Joanne Woodward, Coral Browne, Anthony Franciosa (103 min) 22.20 Wolfen - horror, USA 1981, reż. Michael Wedleigh, wyk. Albert Finney, Diane Venora, Edward James Olmos, Gregory Hines (110 min) 00.25 Schwupps! - wideoshow - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 00.50 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.20 Nick Carter Va Tout Casser - film sensacyjny, Francja/Włochy 1964, reż. Henri Decoin, wyk. Eddie Constantine, Daphne Dayle, Charles Belmont, Jean-Pierre Moulinot (80 min) 02.50 Wolfen - horror, USA 1981, reż. Michael Wedleigh, wyk. Albert Finney, Diane Venora, Edward James Olmos, Gregory Hines (110 min) (powt.) 04.50 Czas na kino - magazyn filmowy left|thumb|80x80px 06.25 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 06.55 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 07.25 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 10.00 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 11.00 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 11.55 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 12.50 Rescue - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.10 Clever - magazyn poradnikowy 19.40 Macie brzmienie? - teleturniej muzyczny 20.15 Czynnik PSI - serial SF, Kanada 1996/99 21.10 Ziemia: ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997/98 22.05 SPIEGEL TV Extra - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny 00.05 Wiadomości 00.15 White Star - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1981/82, reż. Roland Klick, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Terrance Robay, Deavid Hess (90 min) 02.05 Czynnik PSI - serial SF, Kanada 1996/99 03.00 Ziemia: ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997/98 03.50 W imieniu miłości - dramat w Teksasie (In the Name of Love: Texas Tragedy) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Bill D'Elia, wyk. Richard Crenna, Laura Leighton, Michael Hayden (89 min) (powt.) 05.20 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno - magazyn poranny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Klinika w Schwarzwaldzie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1985 10.50 Lekarz z gór - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 11.35 Delektujmy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn prawny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 14.15 Discovery - odkrywamy świat: Paparazzi fotografujący przyrodę - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.40 Ludzie dzisiaj - magazyn dokumentalny 17.50 Sprawa dla dwóch - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1983 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Jedwab i bawełna - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 20.15 Parada przebojów muzyki ludowej - koncert folklorystyczny 21.15 Świat w zwierciadle - magazyn korespondentów 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 Berlin Centrum - talk show 23.00 Johannes B. Kerner-Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.45 Wiadomości 00.00 When Night Is Falling - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1995, reż. Patricia Rozema, wyk. Pascale Bussieres, Rachael Crawford, Henry Czerny, Don McKellar (90 min) 01.30 Spór o trzeciej (powt.) 02.20 Wiadomości 02.30 Berlin Centrum (powt.) 03.20 Berlin Centrum (powt.) 04.15 tele zoo: Rok lisa - film dokumentalny (powt.) 04.45 Straßenfeger 05.05 Halo Niemcy (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) (powt.) 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon: m.in. Five 17.00 Lämmermann-Show 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny: Ricky Martin 20.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 21.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 22.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 23.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 12.00 Dwójka 13.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 14.00 Noon 16.00 Amerykańskie listy przebojów 17.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości - prowadzi Charlotte Roche 19.00 Dwójka oraz nowości 20.00 W stronę rocka z Markusem Kavką: Najlepsze nagrania 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa i nowości - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Kamikaze - prowadzi Niels Ruf 23.00 Strefa 2 (powt.) 00.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości (powt.) 02.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 03.00 Kamikaze (powt.) 04.00 Moon left|thumb|80x80px 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 Hitlist UK - lista przebojów Wielkiej Brytanii 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Wiadomości 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Downtown Nowego Jorku lat 90. widziany oczami młodych ludzi 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Alternatywna nacja - nowości rockowej awangardy 02.00 Noc z teledyskami left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Alaska 07.30 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 08.00 (P) Wishbone 08.30 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 09.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Arribada II - wyzwanie 09.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: W osiem dni dookoła Australii 10.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 11.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera 11.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera 12.00 (P) Oblicza natury: Żaby - trudne ofiary 13.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Sypiając z krokodylami 13.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Zaginiona rzeka 14.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 14.30 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 15.00 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 15.30 (P) Opowieści z zoo 16.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Hawaje 16.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 17.30 (P) Akwanauci 18.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 18.30 (P) Kroniki zoo 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Z powrotem w buszu 20.00 (P) Gady 21.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 22.00 (P) Park Narodowy: Dobra osłona 23.00 (P) Latający weterynarz 00.00 (P) Centrum dla dzikich zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu